Beyond Everything Else
by AnimeOtaku10000
Summary: Tamaki is having boy troubles, who is his love Kyoya or Kasanoda? Warning: has suggestive themes. Note: Will become M rated later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please; if you have suggestions on what I could do better than please let me know! **

**I don't this series or the characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Tamaki POV**

The first time I met Kyoya, I had fallen in love. But, it wasn't really all that simple, you know; walk up to him give a bouquet of roses and confess all my feelings. No, his father and my father have always prepared us for a wife to love and to hold, to cherish and care for; better or for worse. I had thought to myself for the longest time, why do I get nervous around Kyoya? What does my heart thump? But now I know.

There he is, sitting in front of me with that smirk on his face and wearing a highly expensive, tailored uniform.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned.

"Huh? What's wrong mommy?" I tried to say teasingly, although I could never tell if it had really fazed him, which bothered me.

"You looked like you had seen a ghost, moron." I hate it when he calls me names. I just gave him a pout.

Kyoya shook his head and then sighed as he looked at me, dead cold in the eyes, then said "You have guests, entertain them."

"o-o-oh" I was speechless! Is that all he could say to me! _Entertain them_! Really?!

I couldn't stop glancing at Kyoya, that heartless bastard.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" a fan girl asked quietly, looking up at me with these big eyes, concern was found in them.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm fine" I had held her face in the palms of my hands as a smile went from ear to ear on her face. I love it when these girls smile.

"Tamaki!" A familiar voice shouted at the entrance.

"Kasanoda! Wait . . . You're here to take my daughter away aren't you!" I jumped up from me seat.

What?! No . . . I'm here . . . because of you." He went into a silence immediately and looked at the floor with pink flourishing his face.

A growl was all I could hear in the background but when I had turned around to see who it had come from, oh well.

"that's sweet Kasanoda."

. . .

"Ugh I'm exhausted!" Hikaru shouted as his breath flew out from his lungs all at once. To be honest the twins are very stubborn and highly annoying but when I someone to talk to the most, they are there.

"Hika-chan, would you like some cake?" Hunny asked

"I'd like some too Hunny-senpai!" Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, me too" Mori added.

All I did again was day dream, how did I get to this point? And what was Kasanoda meaning when he said he came because of me? I don't know, it's all to confusing.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya looked up from his laptop with a smile that quickly turned into a frown, I need to speak with you, Now."

I gulped.

Alright that's it for now I hope you enjoyed, I hope to continue it but you see, were leaving for the cabin so I had to end it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 to Beyond Everything Else. If you haven't read the first chapters then plz do so. I know not a lot of you read it but I will continue to write this. As always, **

**I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

Tamaki POV

"eh? Wha-what is it?" I managed to spit out but I'd cringed.

"Come with me" Kyoya got up in a fast motion, walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to get up and knock over my chair with my foot as I almost fell.

"Kyoya! Where are you taking Tama-" Hunny was shouting over as he ran, but quickly, Kyoya cut him off.

"Does it matter?" Him glaring down at Hunny.

"No." he said quietly.

Mori was ready to defend Hunny but Hikaru jumped in quickly "What's your problem Kyoya-senpai? Every time Basanova comes to the host club you get all edgy, everyone knows that he's crushing on Haruhi." He paused. "Wait . . . could it be that you're in love with Haruhi too?"

Everyone had stared at Kyoya and for the first time he looked furious. I mean, sure, he gets mad but not to the point where it looks like he's going to explode! Maybe he does love Haruhi, hmmm . . . wait why is this bothering me?

They had started to tease Kyoya on his crush for Haruhi.

"Wait guys you're going a little too far with this!" Haruhi said waving her hands in the air.

"No! I don't, I could never!" Kyoya shouted, he then paused and looked at Haruhi who had looked at him with horror, she looked hurt. I pulled away from him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Tamaki, let's go"

"Apologize" was all I could make out,

"What?" He looked shocked

"I said apologize. Apologize to Haruhi**."**

"It's okay Tamaki. He was just stating a fact; he doesn't like me in that way." Haruhi said calmly, almost as if nothing had ever fazed her but I could tell it had upset her."Tamaki go talk to Kyoya, listen to him, I'll calm these guys down, okay" She finished.

"Okay".

. . .

"Don't talk to him ever again." Kyoya said right away as we entered an extra room, we were both across the room facing each other.

"Who?" His eyes were filled with intense rage. All I could do was look at him and smile.

"Tamaki, don't play dumb with me, you know who."

"But I really don't!" I felt my eyes well up with tears. Why am I crying?

"Tamaki? Don't cry." He rushed up to me, wrapping his arms around my frame. He then touched my face with his hands, gently.

We had little space between us and he slowly closed it, laying a kiss upon my lips. Kyoya started to slide his tongue into my mouth, I was shocked. My friend, no, my best friend in the whole wide world was kissing me. His lips starting to trail down my neck, his fingers twiddling with my shirt buttons.

My heart is beating so fast, I feel like I can't breathe! I pushed him away.

"Tamaki? What's the matter?" Kyoya asked.

"This . . . is wrong." I looked down at the floor. I don't know why I pushed him and I don't know why I had said it. I really didn't mind but right now I feel like my heart is in another place.

"How is it wrong!? Loving Kasanoda is wrong!" Kyoya shouted.

I closed my eyes but quickly opened them, blinking rapidly, "What do you mean? Loving Kasanoda?"

He swung his arm to the side in a long stride "you know, whenever you're with him you get all excited, you act like he's nothing to you though!"

I said quietly "Why does it matter to you." Looking down at my feet and at that moment I felt so small.

Kyoya had been pacing and shouting at me for about five minutes after and I hadn't listened at all. All I could think about was if I did love Kasanoda and when would I get to leave.

Shortly after I found myself on the floor and placing my hand on my cheek, it felt really swollen. I looked up at him and I saw a side of him that had truly terrified me. He knelt down at my side and grabbed my chin, pulling me closer, whispering in my ear "You'll only be mine, you got that? No one else." It was something super cliché but at this very moment, as he bent into me, moving in and out of me, touching me in places no one had before, did I feel that I was experiencing what would be an eternity of sadness.

. . .

I feel sick and I'm in pain. God, help me.

I walked around aimlessly in the court yard. Although were so many people around, I felt that nobody was around. I faked what seemed to be a genuine smile to all of the girls and played with their hearts, I just wanted to get home.

"Tamaki? You okay?" I heard a deep voice coming closer to me.

I didn't answer.

"let me take you home" I looked up and found Kasanoda smiling at me.

"Okay"

**OMG! Tamaki was so OOC. I'm sorry! Please forgive me. So if you didn't notice, there was a little rape scene and I'm so sorry! D: Needed to build tension. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in order for this to continue on, I'll need them to be a little OOC so bear in mind please. **

**Thank you and don't forget to leave a comment!**


End file.
